


Faith, Trust, and... Fairy Dust?

by stxrgxzer



Category: TMR - Fandom, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope to continue writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Newt Lives, Newt is a sarcastic shit, Slow To Update, Thomas is a bab, i will update tags, maybe smutt, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: See the thing about fairies is they have no sense of modesty. They don't ever feel shame. Not to mention how arrogant they are. Do they even feel emotion?In a world where the fantasy creatures are things of legend. One fairy decides to ask a witch for her help. She assists him and turns him into a human. He meets a boy and falls in love. The only problem is that the spell only works during the day.(includes all fairy stereotypes)





	1. Potions and Herbs

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to those who read. i know the maze runner was really big a while ago. but hey, maybe people still read newtmas fics. love you guys and enjoy!! xxx

The brush closer to the ground grabbed at his leggings; he hissed as one particularly long and sharp thorn jabbed into his leg. He continued to run further into the forest, his leg was to the point where he couldn't feel it. He was relying on one leg to get him away from the horrors that were the trolls chasing him. Thinking back to how it all happened he ran straight off a fairly tall slope.

Sliding down the hill pushed the thorn deeper into his leg. The cut was oozing a pastel pink liquid. It smelled like pure sugar, it tasted like cotton candy. It's what led the trolls to find him. His eyes held a thin layer of tears, due to the revelation, he got up quickly and resumed his sprint into the forest.

Soon he stumbled upon a small cottage. His elongated ears picked up movement inside. He limped up to the door and knocked lightly. 

A woman with raven hair answered the door. Her blue eyes widened at his state. She ushered him inside and sat him on the couch. 

"You poor poor fairy... what did you do?" She mumbled to herself running around, gathering herbs and such, to help the boy. "What's your name, love?" 

"Newt." The fairy choked out weakly. His brown eyes started to glaze over and dim. 

"No no, stay with me." The witch muttered. She was trying to figure out how she could remove the thorn without hurting the fairy. "I'm Teresa." 

Newt just groaned. He was in pain but she was going to have to get the thorn out of his leg if she was to heal him. She gave it a quick tug. Newt screamed in pain, his brown eyes shooting open. Teresa cursed quietly. She had to keep pulling, finally it came out, covered in fairy blood she let it fall to the floor. The small boy was out cold, Teresa assumed the pain was too great. When he awoke he could leave. 

\---

Newt shot up in the fluffy armchair. He looked around the room and saw different herbs hanging from the ceiling. He had no idea where he was. 

"Hello?" He called out softly, half expecting a troll to growl at him. Instead a kind voice floated in from the kitchen. 

"I'm in the kitchen. I’ll be out in a moment." 

Newt just nodded, fully aware the person couldn't see him. He furrowed his brows and slowly stood up; casually strolling around the room looking at the different knick-knacks. He went to turn over a picture when the owner of the voice came into the room. 

"Why are you up?" She asked, not rudely, but he knew she was uncomfortable with him looking through her belongings. He walked back over to the gray armchair, taking a seat he was greeted with a warm smile.

"Who was in that picture?" Newt asked. See the thing about fairies is they have no sense of modesty. They don't ever feel shame. Not to mention how arrogant they are. The question seemed to take the witch aback but it didn't look like it surprised her. 

"No one you know, child." She frowned. 

"He's important to you isn't he?" Newt spat out quickly, his voice devoid of any emotion. If fairies were even able to feel them. 

"You need to stay in your place, fairy." Teresa hissed. 

"I want to be human." Newt spoke again, running his rather long fingers through his mint colored hair. 

"You- you what?" Teresa spluttered. This was a very strange fairy, indeed. Newt gave her an unimpressed look and she immediately straightened. "I can do that for you, I think..." She stood and shuffled around for a recipe.

As she was looking through her things, the fairy stood up and started to walk around again. He frowned as he noticed the limp he had in his right leg - along with the dull twinge of pain he felt every-time he put any amount of weight on it. 

“Aha,” The witch announced as she pulled a book out from under about twenty more. It looked rather old and tattered, the cover was falling off, and you could see where the spine had been sown together. “This will turn you into a human, but it will do nothing for your personality. Humans don’t really believe in fairies much anymore - unless you’re a female. So telling anyone won’t do you any good. Now this spell has some consequences, as most spells do. You can only remain human during the day. As cliche as it may be, this is the only consequence. Do you still wish to continue with this, dear?” 

“Yes.” The fairy responded calmly. His hand threaded together behind him as he rocked back and forth lightly on his heels. His face gave off no emotion. “I do have one question, though.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Will I be able to feel human emotions?” He asked, even though fairies normally remained fairly monotonous, with the smallest hint of concern in his voice. 

“Yes, you will.” Teresa nodded, and with that she began to pull herbs off their clips and measure oils out of their dark bottles. She began to crush leaves and make sure they worked well with a nasty looking solution. It bubbled and smelled so sour that Newt had to hold back his own bile. When she was finished she handed it to the younger boy. 

“This will most likely knock you out, only because the changes you have to go through are extremely painful. Another thing you should be aware of is that your blood will remain a fairies. Please, think about this.” She concluded - closing his fingers around the vile. He didn’t blink as he placed the vile to his lips and tilted it backwards. When he felt the substance slide it’s way down his throat he started to cough. It had a smoky flavor and it felt like he was suffocating, the last thing he saw was the worried face of the ratty haired witch.


	2. An Unfamiliar Place and Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wha-” Thomas started and stopped after Newt’s arms were wrapped around him. He teared up and returned the hug. Newt was warm and smelled like pine and vanilla, it was soothing. They stood there for a while hugging. 
> 
> (everyone's favorite Greenie shows up! but how did Newt get here?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is out. I'll be working on chapter three today. Hope you enjoy!! xxx

Newt awoke abruptly with a large cough. His throat burned and his head was pounding. He sat up on the velvety couch and rubbed at his temples, trying to remember what had taken place. When it all came back he nodded slightly in acceptance and tried to stand. When he applied weight to his hurt leg he wheezed in pain. There was obvious damage to the muscle. The opening though - was no more than a modest scar. His head was more of the problem, whatever had been in that potion must have been strong because Newt realized his whole body was aching. He stumbled through a door that he thought would be the kitchen. He reached above the refrigerator and blindly searched for a bottle of medicine. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. Newt paused quickly and turned to face the person who was obviously not the witch he hoped to see. 

The man had brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He was shirtless on his upper half and had sweatpants covering his lower half. He was fit and muscular and obviously lifted weights. Currently - though - he was staring at Newt like he had two heads. He reached down and scratched at his hip; it took all Newt had not to admire his abs. He hissed as the blood rushed to his face. He didn’t know what was happening to his body, it was confusing him. As he tried to stand upright, putting weight onto his bad leg, he stumbled back hitting the cool metal of the refrigerator. The mint haired man fell into a pile on the floor.

“Hey! Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you!” The man spoke, his voice was dorky and cute, not to mention the voice crack at the beginning of the sentence. He got down on one knee next to Newt, and made to reach for him. Jerking back when Newt suddenly raised his head and looked at him. The first words out of Newt’s mouth made the man snort in laughter. 

“Aren’t you supposed to know someone before proposing?” He asked, half in actual innocent curiosity, and the other sarcasm. His British accent shocked the american initially before he registered the comment and started to laugh. Newt grinned slightly at the laugh, it was also dorky and cute. Every so often he would snort and pause only to start laughing again. When he finished laughing he moved and sat beside Newt on the floor. 

“Yeah, you are. I’m Thomas,” the man - Thomas - stuck his hand out for Newt to shake. Newt, being a fairy, had no idea what this gesture meant and he slowly stuck his out to grasp Thomas’s. Thomas met him halfway and they shook hands. When Newt didn’t tell Thomas his name he asked, “What’s yours?”

“Oh! I'm Newt.” he said, his eyes wide as he watched Thomas smile. It was a genuine smile - lopsided - but adorable anyway. Newt had no idea what he was feeling once again but it was a warm, fuzzy feeling that made his chest tighten. Thomas stood up and held out his hand to help Newt up. Newt took his hand and stood, careful not to put much weight on his right leg. Thomas led him over to a bar-stool and sat him down. It was only then that Newt realized his head was still pounding. He groaned and lowered it into his hands, cradling his face.

“You need any painkillers? You look like you’re in pain.” The younger male asked, reaching above the fridge and finding the bottle Newt had been looking for easily. He popped the lid off and rattled two pink pills into his palm. Thomas handed them to Newt and walked to the counter. He snatched a cup off a towel that was laying beside the sink and filled it with water. The cup was sat in front of Newt for a few seconds until he looked at Thomas in confusion. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. “What?” Thomas asked, watching him expectantly.

“I don't - I have no idea -” he stuttered over his words. His face reddening in embarrassment. Not that he understood that yet. His turned the pills over in his hands and tilted his head. Thomas smiled fondly at the man sitting in front of him. He had a childlike innocence to him, it was strange, but what was even stranger was that Thomas didn’t mind. 

“Here, I have to take some too. Watch.” Thomas gathered his pills in his palm. They were all different shapes and sizes - some green and some looked gel-like. He brought his hand to his mouth with a pop and threw them to the back of his throat He tilted his head back like he was taking a shot - like Newt had when he was taking the potion. He drank the water and swallowed, his throat bobbing. He looked back at Newt and opened his mouth. The pills had gone down with the water.

Newt went through the motions - doing everything Thomas had done - but when he swallowed one of the pills got stuck in his throat. His hazel eyes widen and he began to cough and splutter. He was gasping for air and trying to swallow at the same time. Thomas took notice and bolted around the bar that separated them. He patted Newt’s back and finally - after about ten seconds of Newt being sure that he was going to die - the pill continued on its intended path.

“That was terrifying.” Newt hissed, gasping for air. Thomas just chuckled and nodded. 

“You want some breakfast?” He was in the fridge grabbing eggs, butter, bacon, and tons of other food. Newt’s mouth started to water at the idea of filling his stomach with something other than bagels. Don't ask. Fairies like bagels. 

“Sure, but you should know that I don’t eat meat.” Newt smiled in apology. He never had been a big fan of meat, you were killing an innocent animal for your own gain. Not only that but they were rarely treated right in the facilities they were raised in. Thomas nodded and walked back to the fridge. He grabbed a white block of something that looked like jell-o and begin to explain.

“Good thing for you that my ex was a vegan. She made me keep tofu in my fridge.” Thomas looked like he was in pain - possibly over this "ex" of his. In seeing this, Newt walked over and pulled the brown haired man into his chest. His mother had always calmed him down this way therefore Newt thought it the best way to calm Thomas down. 

“Wha-” Thomas started and stopped after Newt’s arms were wrapped around him. He teared up and returned the hug. Newt was warm and smelled like pine and vanilla, it was soothing. They stood there for a while hugging.  
\---  
Newt was sitting on the couch after breakfast with Thomas. He cleared his throat to get Thomas attention. When he finally looked at Newt, he spoke. “How did I get here exactly?” 

Thomas sighed, almost comically, then as if the scene couldn’t get more cliche Thomas answered. “Get comfortable it’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Comments and criticism welcome!! Love you guys!! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty busy but i'll try to update often. love you guys!! comment and i'll try to respond!! love you guys!! xxx


End file.
